Intraocular lenses, which are artificial lenses for eyes, are stored in a sterile state until their use or implantation. It is known to use so-called primary packagings for this, which are in turn located in a secondary packaging, such as a sterile bag. Fixed or loose intraocular lens receivers to receive the intraocular lenses may be arranged in the primary packagings.
It is furthermore known to configure the primary packaging itself or the intraocular lens receiver as part of an injection device or as a complete injection device, so the intraocular lens can be implanted without manipulation, for example with tweezers, directly by means of the injection device.
The drawback in these known intraocular lens storage systems is that biocompatibility problems often occur. These are above all attributable to the use of slip additives, which can come into contact with the intraocular lenses while they are being sterilized and/or stored. The slip additives are generally contained in the materials used, which have slip properties.